Play the part of the horny couple
by North13
Summary: High school story. Mathew's and Ivan's school is performing a play in the style of a horror movie and they are to play the part of the horny couple. Does it matter that they don't even know each other?
1. Chapter 1

Elizaveta had taped up the sheet asking for the people who wanted to be in their school's newest play, a horror comedy movie where they do everything completely wrong to do in a horror movie and yet they all still live in the end.

There were many people that wanted to join. First on the list of names you could read Alfred's name in big block letters. ("A horror movie? I am so in guys, I'll be the hero of the play, totally. This is going to be so great!)

Then there was Mathew. (Mathew: "I might as well join, I've been in all of the drama club's plays so far after all..."

Alfred: "Dude, you are so going to die in the play. You're definitely going to be that one dumb blond that always dies. Ha ha ha, you're so dead man!"

Mathew: "Really Alfred? Why do you have to say things like that? It freaks me out.")

Feliks of course was the next person to join, and he dragged along Toris with him. Alfred made Arthur join after they had left, and the sign-up sheet was abandoned until school had ended and Katyusha had brought her reluctant brother there.

"Come on, Ivan. This will be a good chance for you to have fun and make some nice friends. You haven't been involved in any club activities for the past two years. This year and last year you haven't even tried to do anything inside of your school. Please, before I graduate in a few months, could you please just do this one small play, please?"

Ivan had sighed and nodded. "Fine, I guess I shall do this stupid play then." He had reached forward and scrawled his name in sprawling cursive across the name blank on the paper adding his grade in the space beside his name. Name: Ivan Braginski. Grade 11.

Tryouts for the play would start tomorrow after school as soon as it ended. Everyone ould be meeting in the school's gymnasium to go over the parts and choose who would do what.


	2. Chapter 2

Many people came to the gymnasium for their try-outs. All of them were accepted in some way to help with the play. Each person went in there alone and played a piece of a famous part of random well known plays for Elizabeta. She wanted to see what they could do before giving them their roles.

"why do I have to play Alice's part for this?" Mathew asks from on stage showing Elizabeta the cover of the play he was to read from, Alice in Wonderland.

"Because you're girly and you fit the part. You always look lost and cute. It's not the play we're going to be doing, it's just for right now. So start talking Mattie."

"Oh, okay. Do you really need to be video-tapeing this?"

"Hush. You're supposed to be talking."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Just read it."

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are. You're still not reading."

"Right."

The rehearsals finished about an hour after Mathew went. Elizabeta took barely fifteen minutes before she had the results on the door of the gym.

"And I am going to be playing a girl part again."

"You had to do a girl's part?" Mathew's brother Alfred asked. He didn't stop for an answer, he already knew what it would be. "No way dude. It actually kinda fits you though."

"Alfred that's sexist."

"I'm not sexist! Why would you say that."

"Because you just implied that me having a soft voice, shy attitude, and weak body, as you've described it before, are why I'm doing a girl's part."

"I wasn't talking about that. Okay, maybe I was a little bit. But, I mainly meant your face. It's totally girly."

"That makes me feel so good about myself Alfred."

"Really? Okay. That's good. I have always thought you should have been a girl anyways."

"I was being sarcastic Alfred."

"Oh, I wasn't."

"Alfred."

"But, you are pretty girly."

"Would you like to come to hockey practise later?"

Alfred hesitated. "Are you going to beat me up again?"

"Oh of course not." Mathew's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Alfred didn't notice that. "Sure thing bro."

"You are completely oblivious Alfred..." Mathew mumbled.

"What'd you say bro?"

Mathew sighed. "Alfie..."

Ivan meanwhile was standing a little bit away from the two staring at the list, particularly at the name that had been written next to his. The name of the person who would be his partner in the play.

'Mathew? Who is that? Isn't that a boy's name? But, that's a girl's part.' Ivan shook his head. Then glanced at the sheet again. 'Oh well, that's his problem. Now I just need to find him before the official practise begins so we can practise together and not completely suck. I don't want him to embarass me.'

He walked away from the gymnsium door as the bell rang and the rest of the students dispersed to their different classrooms to begin their lessons.


End file.
